Summer Songs
by Errand Girl
Summary: Five years have passed since the Love Machine incident, Kisa Koiso is attending university and a singer in a band. One summer will bring her back to Ueda to face the family that she bid farewell to. But, when it seems that Love Machine has returned and a unknown program appears on Kisa's phone, a little misunderstanding is going to be the least of their worries.
1. Ch1 Reminiscence

Kisa Koiso entered her apartment silently, after a long day of band practice. She took her shoes off and put her bag down in the corner with a sigh. Then she smiled and headed to her computer, turning it on and logging in. Almost instantly she got a message from Kazuma.

'Hey, Kenji. Finally home are ya?'

Kisa smiled. 'Kenji' was what most of her old friends call her, after her brother who'd died ten years ago. Originally, the nick name had been 'Kenji's Shadow' as the twins had done everything together, with Kenji in the lead. After the accident everyone had simply started calling her 'Kenji'.

'Hey, Kazuma. Yeah I'm home. How have you and the family been?'

'Maybe you should come down and see for yourself.'

Kisa sighed. 'You know I can't, Kazuma. I can't face them.'

Five summers ago Kisa and her friend Sakuma had been asked for help by Natsuki, a girl in her physics club. Thinking of Natsuki as a friend, she'd gladly offered her help. There was just one problem, Natsuki had made the mistake that many teens from their high school had made back then, and had mistaken Kisa's nickname for her real name, thus thought that she was actually a 'HE'. Natsuki had told her family that, 'Kenji' was her fiancé. Kisa had tried to tell Natsuki that it was a bad idea, but Natsuki had made the puppy eyes at her and she folded like a house of cards. After that there was the whole Love Machine problem and at the end, when everything was okay again, she just really wanted to get out of there. But Natsuki's family had wanted to tease them some and had said about them dating for real. By this point Kisa had had enough.

"I'm a GIRL, you idiots!" she'd shouted at them.

After that she left real quick. She didn't expect to hear from any of them again, but the day after she got home she got an email from Kazuma, and they'd been exchanging emails and texts ever since. Kisa was still feeling guilty and embarrassed that she'd lost her temper like that at everyone.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Kazuma sent her another message.

'It's been five years. You can't hind forever.'

'I know. But I can't face them. Not yet. But hey I'm going to be in Ueda next summer for a concert.'

'Seriously? That's great, Kenji. I proud of you.'

Kisa swallowed hard. She was glad she was typing this, she wouldn't have the courage otherwise. 'I was wondering if you'd like to come?'

The reply was almost instant. 'Does Natsuki have a stupid obsession with Wabisuke? Of course I'd like to come.' Kisa smiled, then got another message. 'Can I invite some friends from school?'

Kisa smiled even brighter. Kazuma had always had a hard time making friends. 'of course. Just tell me how many tickets you need.'

'About 23, including me.'

'23?! Gees, Kazuma, I had no idea you were that popular! Are you inviting your whole class?!'

'We're doing a study on modern music in class. I think that going to your concert would really help. If you can't send the whole 23, just send what you can and we'll pay for the rest.'

Kisa sighed. She just couldn't say 'no' to him. 'I'll pull some strings with the gang and get the tickets. You just make sure everyone's there.'

'Thanks, Kenji. You're the best.' Kisa felt her heart skip a beat at that last part. 'Hey, Kenji. You remember when we first met?'

Kisa smiled. How could she forget? She'd gotten herself lost on the first night she stayed at the house and had ended up coming across Kazuma's room. Kazuma had instantly seen that 'Kenji' was a girl, and had asked her what Natsuki was playing at, trying to pass her off as a guy. Finally having someone to talk to about this, Kisa had confided to Kazuma, Natsuki's plan and how, through winning a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', she'd been the one elected to go and how, evidently, Natsuki had never bothered to pay close enough attention to notice that she was a girl.

"I just know this is all going to end very badly." Kisa had said.

"I wouldn't worry," Kazuma had said in a bored but comforting tone. "Natsuki is too hung up in an older guy. All you have to worry about is Shota. Granny's not stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trick. I bet she knows that you're actually a girl but wants to see the look on Natsuki's face when she finds out."

Talking to Kazuma had helped her feel better. That night she'd gone to bed feeling a lot better. Then came the text on her phone...

Kisa smiled. 'How could I forget? You really helped me out back then.'

As she read Kazuma's next message she started to pout. She could practically hear Kazuma's laughter and teasing tone. 'With your shy and timid nature, I was really surprised when you said you'd joined a band.' Kisa was about to send a reply, when Kazuma sent another message. 'I know you're pouting, Kenji. So stop it. I have to go. Everyone's calling me for dinner.'

With that Kazuma logged off, not giving Kisa a chance to retort. She sighed. As frustrating as it was, Kazuma really did know her. But still, 23 tickets. Yikes. Kisa was not looking forward to what she'd have to do to get those tickets.

* * *

Kazuma smiled as he looked at the now blank screen of his computer. Teasing Kisa was just too much fun. He remembered the angry and embarrassed look on her face when she'd finally had enough of everyone's teasing and thinking of her as a guy. After her outburst, Kazuma had laughed at his family members and said how he was amazed that they hadn't figured it out yet. After they had all stopped asking questions that he couldn't answer and really had no right answering anyway, Kazuma had gone to look for Kisa. He'd gone to her room first, thinking she'd be there, hiding her embarrassment under the bed covers. When he got there however, all of Kisa's things were gone.

He'd gone after her. But she'd had a head start and he only just missed her as her train pulled out of the station. He'd managed to weasel her phone number and email address for OZ out of Natsuki and sent her a message. He hadn't expected her to reply so quickly. They quickly became close, even though they didn't see each other. Kisa had even taken his advice and changed her avatar in OZ to something that wasn't so silly as the Squirrel it used to be or something like the mouse avatar she had before that. She now looked like a Neko Girl, white cat ears and a cat's tail, long white hair that was tied in a braid. Her base outfit was a baggy lilac hoody, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of roller-blades. Kazuma had to admit she looked a lot better like that, than as the squirrel, but then that wasn't difficult.

Kazuma smiled. She was coming to Ueda, and she agreed to the 23 tickets. This was perfect.


	2. Ch2 Reunion

Kisa was right. She really didn't like what the other members of the band had decide to make her do to pay them back for pulling the tickets. Kisa had a lot of self confidence issues, and they knew that. So what did they do? They made her have to wear this outfit for the concert. Kisa was currently wearing A long sleave white denim jacket that showed off her stomach, a short white skirt that stopped just above her knees and a pair of knee high boots. Her long dark brown hair was tied in its usual braid. Granted it could be worse, far, **far** , worse. But it still wasn't great.

"Yo, Kenji!" Saita called. "It's time to go on stage."

"I can't go out there looking like this!" Kisa wailed.

"Come on Kisa." Ayane said. "Your friend Kazuma is out there, right? Do you want him to have come all this way for nothing?"

Damn it. Ayane always was good at finding people's one weaknesses. Hers was that she couldn't stand the thought of disappointing a friend. Kisa sighed. Well if she was going to go out there, she'd might as well get it over with.

As Kisa stepped out onto the stage, lights nearly blinding her. Then the music began and she instantly became lost in it. There was no stage, no crowd, nothing, but her and the music. She heard her queue an began the song. She voice rose high and strong, reaching every ear in the stadium.

* * *

Soon the concert was over. Kisa was about to get changed when Ayane came in.

"Hey, Kenji. Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" Kisa asked.

Ayane shrugged. "Some guy in a red tank top, white shorts and sandals. Tan skin, black hair, dark eyes." Ayane described.

Kisa recognised the description instantly. It had to be Kazuma. Though she hadn't expected him to be wearing that same outfit. Completely forgetting that she was still in her stage outfit, Kisa rushed passed Ayane and down the hall to where she was sure Kazuma would be. Sure enough, at the door that connected the backstage to the main hall, there was Kazuma.

Kisa smiled brightly upon seeing her dear friend. "Kazuma!"

Kazuma looked over at hearing his name being called. He smiled. "Kenji. Long time no see."

Kisa walked up to him that bright smile still on her face. "It has been a long time." She blinded as she looked _up_ at him. "Wow. You really shot up. You're, like, a foot taller than me now."

Kazuma smirked. "Guess that's how growth spurts work." He turned serious. "Kenji, can I ask you for one more favour?"

Kisa blinked. "What is it?"

Kazuma sighed. "Some of my class mates couldn't get a clear interpretation of your songs. You know over all the noise of people cheering. So... I was hoping you could talk to them and help them get a clearer idea."

Kisa smiled. "Sure. I can do that."

Kazuma smiled back. "Great, they're just this way."

They walked down the hall to one of the private sitting rooms. Kisa figured that the Jinnouchi's must have rented it so Kazuma's class could compare notes after the concert.

Kazuma opened the door and walked in first. "We're here."

"Welcome back, Kenji!"

Kisa looked up, startled by the sudden loud greeting. There sitting in front of her on all of the couches, were all of the Jinnouchi's that had been there when she first came here. The people, who in one short summer, she had come to think of as a second family. They were all smiling warmly at her in greeting.

"What?" Kisa was completely dumfounded.

Kazuma placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "We all came to see your concert, since there wasn't any chance that you were going to come to the house."

Suddenly it all clicked into place. "You planed this from the start." Kisa said accusingly, turning to face him fully.

"How else was I going to get you to see everyone?"

Natsuki walked up to them and put a hand on Kisa's shoulder. "Don't be mad at Kazuma, Kenji. It's good to see you again."

Kisa stared at Natsuki in surprise. She thought Natsuki, of all people, would be maddest at her for what happened. She looked around at everyone. Seeing all their smiling faces. Even after she'd been so rude to them and lied to them all, they were still willing to let her back into their lives. A small smile inched its way across Kisa's face.

"You sure have changed, though." Natsuki continued. "I didn't think I'd ever see you wear something like this." Kisa gave her a confused look. "I didn't think you'd have the confidence for wearing that top, let alone the skirt."

That was when Kisa realised that she was still wearing her stage outfit. Upon realising this she blushed a **very** bright red, turning to rush out the door as she did.

"K-Kazuma! Why didn't you tell me I was still wearing this?! I've gotta go change!" She shouted in panic.

Before she could leave, however, Kazuma grabbed the back of her jacket's neck and pulled her back. Everyone in the room laughed at Kisa's embarrassment as Mansuke came over and slapped her on the back.

"Come on, kiddo. You need to be more assertive. In that outfit, you could have any young man eating out of your hand!" He burst out in his usual cheery laughter.

The Jinnouchi's managed to coax Kisa into sitting down with them, despite the outfit. Kisa smiled. Sitting here, eating with everyone, laughing and messing with each other... It reminded her of how things were before her brother died and before she left five years back. She'd missed it. This warmth, this closeness, the laughter and joy. It had been so long since she'd last felt it.

"So, Kenji." Mariko, began. "How long are you going to be in Ueda?"

"Well, we've got another performance at the end of the week, but, we don't have anything else planed. And it's summer, so I don't have Collage at the moment." Kisa said think.

"Oh, you're in collage now?" Mansaku asked. Kisa nodded. "What are you studying?"

"Programming." Kisa said.

"Really? That's great, Kenji." Kiyomi happily.

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed. "You always were good with numbers."

"So, where are you staying while you're in Ueda, Kenji?" Mariko asked.

"Well, at the moment, I'm staying at hotel in town. Saita's got a friend that he's staying with, with Ayane and Hajime has some relatives that live nearby." Kisa explained.

"Now that's not very fair." Naomi said.

"Indeed." Mariko agreed. "Kenji. As soon as we're done here, you are to pack your bags and prepare to leave. You are staying with us."

And, that's how it began.


	3. Ch3 Code

The next morning, Kazuma woke early to start his morning training. As he exited his room he heard the sound of someone singing. Curious, he followed the sound around the back to the yard outside the room that Kisa was currently occupying. There in the yard, dressed in a baggy lilac hoody and dark jeans, was Kisa. She had the CD player on and it was playing the instrumental part of one of her band's songs. Kisa herself, was barefoot on the yard singing the words of the song and dancing gracefully. Kazuma sat down on the porch and watched Kisa sing and dance for a good five minutes before something happened.

"Ouch!" Kisa exclaimed as she put her foot down. She quickly lifted her foot up again, and lost her balance.

Kazuma rushed over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. "You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Kisa said looking at her foot. "I think I stepped on a thorn."

Kazuma helped her over to the porch and set her down on the porch. Kisa lifted her foot up to get a better look. Sure enough There was a long, thin thorn imbedded in her skin. Carefully, she pulled the thorn out of her foot and rubbed the prick.

"That's what happens when you decide to dance in the yard barefoot." Kazuma chided.

Hearing this, Kisa blushed. "H-how long were you watching?"

Kazuma thought for a moment. "A few minutes. Why were you dancing, anyway?"

"I was practising." Kisa said, as she reached over to turn the CD player off. "For the concert later this week."

They sat there talking for a good long while, until The other members of the family called them to breakfast. During which, Kisa got a text from Saito that they were going to be having practise tomorrow. Natsuki, who had leaned over to peak over Kisa's shoulder, 'aww'ed at Kisa's new avatar.

"Is that your avatar? She's so cute." Natsuki cooed. "I love the rollerblades."

Kisa quickly flipped her phone shut, blushing a light pink. Kazuma grinned. "It suits her a lot better than the squirrel, doesn't it?"

Kazuma and Natsuki continued to talk about how cute Kisa's new avatar was and how it looked so much like her. Then a sudden thought came to Natsuki.

"Though I find it interesting that she choose white as her avatar's hair colour. Could there be any particular reason for that?" Natsuki said in a teasing voice. "Hmmm."

By this point the other members of the family had started to join in. Kisa was steadily growing redder and redder. Only this time Kazuma was not joining in. Looking around at everyone confused.

"Oh, white hair, huh? Wonder why that is." Naomi grinned.

"Isn't there another, certain white haired avatar, that she's been spending a lot of time with?" Rika chuckled.

This continued right through the meal. Kisa was so glad that Kazuma seemed to be completely oblivious to what they were insinuating. They had no idea how close they were hitting to home.

* * *

Kisa sat with Kazuma in comfortable silence. Kazuma was competing in another sport on OZ, while Kisa was working on a new song for her band. Suddenly Kisa frowned at her notebook and tore out the page she'd been writing on. Scrunching the page into a ball she threw that page into the waste bin in the room.

"No luck?" Kazuma asked without looking up.

Kisa sighed. "Nope. I just can't get it to flow."

Kisa yawned and closed her notebook. It was late, so she figured she'd better hit the sack, she could go back to her song in the morning. Saying goodnight to Kazuma, Kisa went to bed. Only to be woken in the middle of the night by her phone alerting her that she had a message.

Still half asleep, Kisa answered it. When she opened the message, the first this she noticed was the lines upon lines of numbers. Kisa was starting to get a sense of déjà vu. After a quick scan it became clear that this wasn't the OZ security code. In fact it seemed to be the one code repeated over and over. Curious, Kisa pulled out a note pad and pen and began to work it out. Being a short code, it didn't take her long to solve it, and she was instantly wishing she hadn't. There on the paper in front of her was a name: 'Love Machine'. That was all the message was, just 'Love Machine' over and over. Kisa swallowed thickly. It had to be a prank. Just someone's bad idea of a joke. She closed her phone and went back to bed, not noticing the 'downloading...' sign on her phone.

* * *

Kisa woke suddenly to a pair of tiny beings jumping on her.

"Kenji, wake up." That sounded like Kyohei.

"Kenji, up." And that was definitely Kana.

"Guys, get off." Kisa groaned. "You're not as light as you used to be, ya know."

The two children crawled off her and she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Now what is it?" She asked.

"Something's going on in OZ." Kana said.

"What?"

The two kids led Kisa to the living room, where the rest of the family were all sitting in front of the T.V, watching the news. Kisa sat down next to Kazuma, trembling slightly as the news continued.

 _"...OZ is advicing against the use of accounts until this matter can be dealt with. Due to its frighteningly similar aspects to the 'Love Machine' incident five years ago, many of the major companies and government bodies are pulling out of OZ, until it is determined whether or not this is a prank."_

Kazuma reached over to grip the trembling Kisa's hand gently, not looking away from the news. Kisa smiled, feeling a bit better for her friend's comfort.

"Turns out someone posted a code all over OZ. Someone solved it and alerted the police." Kazuma explained. "It read 'Love Machine'. Someone has one sick sense of humour."

Kisa was now really glad that she'd come back to the Jinnouchi house. She really wouldn't have wanted to be at her apartment alone right now. Kazuma suggested that Kisa go and check her OZ account just in case.

As Kisa picked up her phone, she noticed the message on the front screen reading, 'download complete'. Now she was really worried. She knew for a fact that she hadn't been downloading anything. She opened the phone carefully and looked. Kisa blinked. What on earth was this? On the screen was the image of a large locked door, her avatar looking the door up and down before turning to her to shake it's head and shrug. She tried to select it but only got a fail tone. Then her avatar pulled something that looked like a note off of the door. She was about to select it, when Kazuma came in. She showed him the strange door on her phone.

"Let's check it out on my computer." He said. "If it's a virus, it'll get deleted faster."

Kazuma plugged Kisa's phone into his computer, the mysterious door now showing on the screen. Kazuma set his computer to scan the door.

"That's odd..." He said.

"What is it?" Kisa asked.

"According to the scanner. This door is some kind of program from the OZ mainframe, if the IP address is any hint. But, I don't remember anything about a large locked door on any of the message boards." Kazuma explained.

They decided that they'd post some messages on some popular message boards and see what turned up.

Kisa rang up the other members of her band to see what would be happening regarding practice and the concert. They all agreed that, with the chance that Love Machine was back, they should play it safe and stay put. There was also a chance that the concert would have to be postponed or cancelled if OZ wasn't fixed soon. Kisa slumped against the wall of Kazuma's room and sighed. Then she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, right. The note." She said aloud.

Kazuma looked over at her questioningly. "'Note'?"

"When I clicked on the door earlier," Kisa explained, getting her avatar to get the note out again. "There was this note that my avatar picked up."

Her avatar brought out the note and she opened it. It was another code message. Kazuma handed her a notepad and pen before she asked. Kisa began scribbling out the equation, trying to figure out the message. After ten minutes, Natsuki came in and Kazuma explained what had happened. Another ten minutes and the whole family was crowding around Kazuma's door, waiting to see what the message was. As Kisa finally solved it and read over it, she blinked in confusion.

'Come on Dorothy. Time to see the wizard. I hope you have your ruby slippers, because it's going to be a long walk, down the yellow brick road.'

"What has a large door got to do with The Wizard of Oz?" She asked aloud.

"'The Wizard of Oz'?" Natsuki asked.

"Originally it was a children's novel, but in the 1930s it was made into a movie." Kisa blushed a little. "It was my favourite when I was little."

Kisa explained about Dorothy being a farmer that became stuck in the land of Oz after a tornado hit her home in Kansas, the yellow brick road, the three companions, the Scarecrow, Tinman and Lion, and the ruby slippers. Just as she finished there was a beeping from Kazuma's computer, meaning that he had an incoming call. He answered to come face to face with someone that all knew well.

"Yo, Kazuma." Sakuma said.

"Sakuma?" Kisa said in surprise.

"Huh? Kenji? What are you doing over there?"

"It's a long story." Kazuma said simply. "What's up Sakuma?"

"I saw your post on 'Internet Oddities', did that 'door' of yours look anything like this?" Sketches and schematics appeared on the screen. It was roughly drawn, but it was obviously the door that had shown up on Kisa's phone.

"Yeah, that's it." Kazuma confirmed. "What is it?"

"It's apparently called the Emerald Gate." Sakuma explained. "It's some kind of Easter egg put into the programming by the original developer. It's supposedly meant to have the developer's 'greatest treasure' inside."

"Why on earth would something like that be on my phone?" Kisa voiced aloud.

Just then, another message popped up on Kazuma's computer. Then Kisa's phone, and everyone else's rang. They looked at Sakuma, who nodded, indicating that he'd gotten it too. Kazuma opened the message on his computer. Unlike last time, this wasn't coded. A cold chill ran up Kisa's spin as she read the message.

"'Time for a rematch. Love Machine'." Kazuma muttered under his breath.

"Looks like he's still mad about you punching him in the face." Wabisuke said.

"It would appear so." Kazuma muttered.

"What are you gonna do?" Natsuki asked.

"Fight him of course."


	4. Ch4 Challenge and Key

*Inside OZ*

King Kazama appeared in the battle area, waiting for Love Machine to show up.

"Kazuma!"

KK turned to see a familiar white haired avatar skating towards him. Her long braid flying out behind her and a worried look on her face.

"Keji, what are you...?"

Keji Kisa came to a stop in front of him and gave him a stern look.

"You're nuts if you think I'm going to let you do this on your own."

KK blinked in surprise before smiling. At that moment, there was the warning sound that meant there was a avatar incoming. They looked to where the warning was directed and saw a face they had hoped to never see again. Love Machine. As the AI landed Keji blinked, thinking there was something wrong with her monitor. Love Machine was badly pixelated, and was glitching in and out of existence.

KK rushed at Love Machine, but the AI ignored him completely, heading straight for Keji. Keji dodged the punch aimed at her head, using the speed boost from her roller blades to give her extra mobility. Love Machine continued to attack the small neko-girl relentlessly, until KK punched him, sending him flying.

"Leave her alone." He growled at the AI.

The AI growled and then disappeared from the screen. The two avatars shared a confused look.

*Real World*

"Why did Love Machine attack me?" Kisa voice aloud.

"Maybe he considers you the one that actually beat him. After all, you're the one that was always breaking the codes to get us into OZ." Wabisuke answered.

Kisa bit her lip. She had no idea what she was going to do. There was another beep on her phone displaying a message. Kisa looked at the message a got even more confused.

"'Give me the key'?" She read aloud.

"Could Love Machine know about the Emerald Gate?" Kazuma ask Wabisuke.

"He was messing OZ for a while before we got him out. I can imagine, a section of the server that he can't access would get his attention."

"But why would he think that I can open it?" Kisa asked. The family all gave her a look. "Oh... Right..."


	5. Ch5 Developer

*In OZ*

Keji looked up at the Emerald Gate. How was she meant to open this thing? When she clicked on it, it didn't come up with a password box, so she couldn't get a code to solve. She walked up to the door and stopped just in front of it. Suddenly the door glowed and a screen appeared in front of her. There was a long string in the centre of the screen and three adjusters in the top left corner. It look like a very simple recording program.

"Yo, Keji."

Keji turned around to see three avatars heading towards her. One was a tall dog looking male avatar, one was something that looked like something that belonged in Loony Toons, and the last one looked like a female elf.

"Hajime, Ayane, Saita." Keji said in surprise. "What are you all doing here?"

"We did some research into the Emerald Gate." Ayane's elvan avatar said. "And we found something interesting."

"It seems that the original head developer of OZ had designed the Gate to only open for members of his family." Hajime explained. His ruff voice matching his dog avatar very well.

"It's also apparently meant to be linked to the main operating system of OZ." Saita finished.

"That explains why Love Machine is after it." Keji sighed. "But it still doesn't explain why he's still around. I thought we'd gotten rid of him for good."

"Well..." Ayane began. "OZ is essentially just one big program. And like all programs, it would have backup systems and files for everyone that uses it, in case of power outage or computer crash, to help ensure that the users don't lose any of their stuff. So, it would stand to reason, that there would be a backup file for Love Machine as well. Since Oz is a program, it would have simply made the backup automatically."

"But wouldn't the operators have deleted it after the whole crisis to get rid of it for good?" Saita asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"You would think so, but," Ayane looked at the Emerald Gate. "Maybe not." Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Think of it like this. OZ is a main computer, and The Emerald Gate is like a USB. OZ has the main files and backups, but the Gate is a secondary backup for emergencies. It would also have the backup of Love Machine's files in it. Love Machine didn't show up before now because the Gate wasn't plugged in, but as soon as it was, Love Machine was able to infect OZ again."

"That would explain why it look so glitchy before." Keji said in realisation. "It's only got some of its data, and the rest is still in the Emerald Gate. That's why it needs to get in there. But if we get in first, we can delete his data for good."

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

*Real world*

Kisa spun around to come face to face with Kazuma and Natsuki. When had they gotten there? Natsuki smiled at her and gave her a thumps up.

"Let's find a way in." She grinned.

Kisa smiled and nodded. She turned to face them fully and showed them her phone's screen.

"When my avatar got close to the door, this screen popped up. It looks like a really simplified recording program." Kisa explained.

Kazuma looked at it for a moment then at Kisa. "It could be that the Gate reacts to sound. Hey Ayane."

"Just a sec, I'll put the speaker on." Kisa said, pressing one of the buttons. "Ayane."

"Yeah?" Came Ayane's voice through the speaker.

"You said that the Developer had apparently made the door to only open for members of his family right?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, according to the rumours."

"Maybe the door is meant to have voice recognition." Kazuma murmured.

"But who's voice?" Kisa voiced aloud.

"We need to find out who the original Developer was." Natsuki said.

"Is." Ayane corrected. "The main developer is still around. He's the one that controls John and Yoko. No one knows his real name, just his account name, 'Shiro'."

"Then we'll just have to contact him." Kisa said.

"I take it you have a plan." Kazuma said as Kisa grinned.

Heaven help whoever stood in the way of that grin. Kisa asked to use Kazuma's laptop and went straight to John and Yoko. When she attempted to access them she got a password screen. Good, this she could deal with. She type in a stupid password and got a caution screen and code. Natsuki handed her a note pad and pen and Kisa set right to work. There were lots to numbers to this code and it took her a full half hour to solve it. Then she had she typed in the password before she had stopped to absorb what was written on it. When she hit 'enter', the screen went white. For a moment, Kisa thought that it had crashed, but then someone started talking through the speakers.

"Well, well. I'm quite impressed." Kisa's heart nearly stopped. She knew that voice. She'd heard it a thousand times over the phone. "This is the first time someone's managed to hack into John and Yoko. Though I'm not sure what you're hoping to find."

"It can't be..." Kisa murmured. "Dad?"

"Kisa?"


	6. Ch6 Voice

"Dad? What...? How...?" Kisa floundered for a coherent sentence. She had difficulty talking to her father at the best of times, but this was something else entirely.

"Kisa? What are you doing on this...? Were you the one that hacked into John and Yoko?" The man on the other end said.

Kazuma stepped in, interrupting the awkward conversation between the parent and child. "We were trying to see if we could find some way to contact you. I'm assuming that you're the one that developed that Emerald Gate?"

"The Emerald Gate? What do you want with that? It's an old program I left years ago." Kisa's father said on the other end.

"The Emerald Gate downloaded itself onto my phone the other day, dad." Kisa said. "That AI, Love Machine, it wants it, and we think it might have its back up files. We need to get into it."

"Kisa," the man said, sounding exasperated. "I don't want you getting involved with this. Leave it to the adults." Kisa gritted her teeth. "I'll be having a long talk with you about hacking into other people's things later, and I would very much like to know what kind of people you've been associating with, if they actually encourage you to do this kind of thing." Kisa dug her nails into her hands. "They put you up to this didn't they? Kisa Koiso, I am not having you associate with such people. Tell we where you are and I-"

"Shut up..." Kisa interrupted in a low voice.

"Don't mumble Kisa. I can't hear you when you mumble." Her father ordered

"I said 'Shut up'!" Kisa shouted, surprising everyone.

"Don't you talk to your father that-"

"'Father'?!" Kisa interrupted again. "You made it very clear a long time ago that you had no interest in being my father! And let's just get this straight! In case you haven't noticed, _dad_ , I am not a child! You have absolutely _no_ say in my life, or in who I choose to 'associate' with! And on that note," Her voice became frighteningly calm. "I don't care what you say about me. I'm used to it by now. But, don't you _dare_ say anything bad about my friends. They've been a better family than I've gotten from you or mum in a very long time." There was a long silence as Kisa let her words sink in. "You said to leave this to the 'adults'? Well, guess what? I _am_ an adult."

With that said Kisa shut down the laptop and then started it up again, cutting the connection. Natsuki bit her lip and look worriedly at Kisa. Kazuma placed a hand on the angry woman's shoulder, making her jump.

"You okay?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah." Kisa said with a strained smile. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Natsuki asked. "I mean, we don't want you and your father to fight because of us."

Kisa shook her head. "Don't worry. That fight's been a long time coming. Like I said, it's been a long time since he took any real interest in me." She turned to her phone and picked it up. "Well, now we know who it is that made this thing. Hopefully, Ayane was right about it recognising all members of the family."

* * *

*In OZ*

Keji walked up to the Gate, stopping when the screen from before reappeared. She carefully reached out and placed a hand on the screen. A message appeared on it reading, 'state your name'.

"Kisa Koiso." Keji said, the line on the screen waving to the sound of her voice.

As soon as the wave ended a new message appeared reading, 'Voice recognised: Kisa Koiso'. The Emerald Gate creaked and began to open.

"Keji!"

Keji spun around at the warning. When she saw what was behind her, her heart sped up. There, coming at her at tremendous speed, was Love Machine. Keji started to panic. What was she going to do? The door was opening and Love Machine was heading her way. He must have just been waiting for them to open the gate. Keji tried to make a brake for the Gate, but Love Machine was faster. Kisa braced herself for the attack she knew was coming, squeezing her eyes shut. When no attack came she opened her eyes to see the last thing she'd been expecting. There standing between her and Love Machine, the AI's fist in his hand, was a male avatar with white hair, wearing a business suit.

"You get away from my daughter." Said an, oh so, familiar voice.

"Dad?!" Keji said in surprise.

"Get going." The white haired avatar said. "I'll keep this guy busy. You and your friends get through the Gate. Delete this bastard."

Kisa blinked a few times before giving a firm nod. Then she turned and ran to the Gate, King Kazama, Ayane, Natsuki, Saita, and Hajime close behind her. As they entered the gate they found themselves in a room that looked like a large hollowed out tower. There were monitor screens all along the walls. Keji walled over to one and looked at it.

"'Firewall operations'." She read aloud.

King Kazama went over to another of them that read, 'Account files A-C'. Keji walked over to the screen that read 'L-N'. When she placed her hand on it, another screen appeared with a 'Search' message on it.

"Um... Love Machine?" She said.

The 'search' disappeared, and the screen under Keji's hand was now displaying Love Machine's files. She pressed the button marked 'delete', and another voice recognition screen appeared. Keji tapped it and a message appeared.

"This... It's the name of one of our band's songs. It needs to both recognise the voice and the song?" Keji said aloud, nervously.

"Well," Ayane said. "Let's get started."

Keji gulped as the other members of her band got out the music instruments that their avatars had in their inventory. Taking a deep breath, she began the song. The gentle music echoed around the room, slowly becoming stronger. When she was half way through her song, Love Machine came crashing into the room, lunging at Keji. KK rush in and snatched Keji into his arms, pulling her out of danger, Keji's song never once faltering. Keji looked down in surprise as she heard a new voice join her song, and saw King Kazuma singing in harmony with her.

* * *

*Real world*

Kisa felt her face grow hot and she felt Kazuma wrap his arms around her, pulling her close and singing into his own phone. Their voices harmonised perfectly, creating a beautiful sound. Kisa's face felt like it was on fire and her heart was pounding wildly. Why was Kazuma holding her so close like this?

* * *

*In OZ*

As the song began to come to its close, Keji and KK began to glow slightly. The light radiating off of them made Love Machine flinch back. As the last syllable came to an end, the voice recognition screen changed to read 'Voice recognised: Kisa Koiso. Now deleting'. Love Machine made one final lung at Keji and KK, but dissolve before it could reach them. Keji gave a sigh of relief, it was finally over.


	7. Ch7 The Greatest Treasure

Keji and her friends all looked up startled, as a flash of light appeared in the centre of the room. When it disappeared, there was a small chest there. Keji slowly walked over to it and opened the lid. Inside was a small piece of paper with a child's drawing on it. Keji pulled it out as everyone crowed around her to look at it.

"Is this the 'Greatest Treasure'?" Natsuki ask.

Keji turned the picture over and saw writing on the back.

"'If you want to know my greatest treasure, here is a hint. 09 10 1991 x2'." Ayane read aloud.

Tear slowly fell from Keji's eyes, falling down her face like waterfalls.

"Koiso-san? What's wrong?" Hajime asked.

"This... It's the day. The day my brother and I were born." Keji said in a soft voice.

* * *

*Real World*

Kisa wiped at her eyes. Her father's 'greatest treasure', huh? She looked over to her note pad, and only then truly noticed what was written on it, for John and Yoko's password. 'Two little twins running in the light/ but only one will remain when the day turns to night/ my only child'. Kisa felt more tears sting her eyes. He'd been think of them. Of her and her brother. This whole time. He'd been think of them.

Kazuma held the crying girl in his arms gently, as she let it all out.

* * *

Kisa stood outside the Jinnouchi house, feeling very nervous. Kazuma stood on her right, while Natsuki stood on her left. What would she do? What was she going to say? A small white car pulled up to the house, and a tall man, with dark brown hair and eyes got out. Kisa felt tears sting at her eyes again. God, just how much more was she going to cry today?! The man turned to them and gave and awkward smile.

"Kisa..." He said in a quiet voice.

"Dad."

Kisa sniffed and ran up to her father, throwing her arms around him in a hug. The man returned the gesture awkwardly, but gently. Holding his daughter as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes, Kisa calmed down and pulled away, wiping the last few remains of her tears away, before turning to her two friends behind her.

"Dad," She said smiling. "These are my friend's. Natsuki Shinohara and Kazuma Ikezawa."

"It's nice meet you, sir." Natsuki greeted politely. While Kazuma just nodded.

"Nice to meet you both too." Mr Koiso replied.

They went inside and the Jinnouchi family teasing started almost instantly. Naomi and Rika got first dibs in, popping up behind Kisa and Kazuma with big grins on their faces.

"I think you two should start making some _real_ music." Naomi chuckled.

"Life isn't going to wait around, so get cracking." Rika grinned.

"Don't you even think it!" Shota snapped, pushing between them.

"Wait, you don't like Kazuma?" Naomi said in fake hurt.

"You dead if you say that!" Shota shouted at her.

"No... I... I do like him!" Kisa shouted without thinking, clapping a hand over her mouth as soon as she said it with a squeak.

Shota looked ready to attack her. "Make up your mind math nerd!" The other members of the family dragged him away before he could attack her.

Kazuma smiled at the embarrassed girl. "That's good. Cause, I like you a lot too." He said matter-of-factly.

Kisa blush even harder at this, as the members of the family all made cooing sounds and started to push them together, demanding them to kiss. Shota tried to put up a fight to stop it, but a quick glare from Kisa's father shut him up.

Kisa trembled from nerves and embarrassment as Kazuma got closer to her. Gently he cupped her cheek and pulled her in. Kisa's eyes slowly shut as her face became redder and redder. Gently Kazuma connected their lips together in what, in all honesty, was Kisa's first kiss. She could hear the family cheering in the background.

Yep, this was defiantly family.


End file.
